osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:The Portal Nexus
This week sees the release of the Portal Nexus room for Player Owned Houses alongside the release of some Tournament worlds in celebration of the upcoming All Stars: PvP Championship! The Portal Nexus is a structure that allows you to re-direct the destination of the portal it holds to any place currently covered by portals in the Portal Chamber. The advantage of the Nexus is that it allows players to have all their portals in one room. The Nexus has three tiers, allowing the player to add 4, 8 and unlimited destinations with tier 1, 2 and 3 respectively. The Tier 1 Portal Nexus, made of marble. The Configuration Menu option on the Nexus brings up the interface below. From here, you can drag and drop Available teleports on the left to the list in the centre. This adds them to the Nexus - if you don't have the necessary resources, you'll get a game message in the chatbox explaining what you need. Each destination costs 1000x the resources required to cast the standard teleport spell to that location. You can also set the left-click teleport for the Nexus in this interface by dragging the one you want from the centre list to the right, over the portal. Be sure to press the save and close button to save your changes, this will bring up a confirmation message displaying the resources that are about to be used. The Teleport Menu allows you to choose which destination you wish to teleport to. Alternatively, you can use the toggle at the right of the interface to enter Scry mode, allowing you to see the selected location. Desktop users can use the number keys to quickly select their destination. Amulet Hotspots The Portal Nexus room will house two amulet hotspots allowing players to build a mounted Xeric's talisman or a mounted Digsite pendant. You can build both amulet hotspots, but you're limited to mounting only one of each. No double Digsite pendants, sorry! These will work exactly like their item variants but have infinite charges. The Configure option for these allows you to choose the left-click teleport destination. The requirements for the mounted Xeric's talisman are: 72 Construction, 1 Mahogany plank, 1 Gold leaf, 1 Xeric's talisman (inert) and 5000 Lizardman fangs. To mount the Digsite pendant, you will require: 82 Construction, 1 Mahogany plank, 1 Gold leaf and 1 Curator's medallion. The Curator's medallion is obtained from Haig Halen in Varrock Museum by providing him with a Digsite pendant with any number of charges, 250 Rubies, 100 Cosmic runes and 500 Fire runes. Rubies can be given to Haig Halen in either unnoted or noted form, and he'll remember how many you've given him if you didn't hand in the full 250 at once. Skills Tab Free players will now see members-only skills greyed out when they open the skill tab. This is to aid players with knowing which skills they have access to and which they don't. Upon hovering over the total level (or selecting it on mobile), free players will now also see their free to play skill total, excluding members-only skills. Suggested Display Names When players login without a display name and attempt to search for one that is not available, they will now be presented with 3 available options that they can select from alongside searching for another. This is to help new players who have had difficulty finding an available name. Random events have been a nostalgic part of Old School since the beginning. However, many have outlived their practical use so we looked for a way to leave the nostalgia intact without disrupting the gameplay of both new players and those uninterested in the events. As such, the following changes have been made: These events can now be left early by talking to the NPC: *Drill Demon *Gravedigger *Prison Pete *Beekeeper These events can now be left early via the door: *Evil Twin *Pinball *Surprise Exam *Pattern Recognition These events can now be left early via the portal: *Evil Bob *Freaky Forester Players will now leave the Maze event automatically when the timer runs out and the Beekeper event has been removed from mobile. Players currently in the Beekeeper event on mobile will still have to finish it. Additional changes: *The walls of the Maze event no long have options to click on, only the gates do. *The pheasants in the Freaky Forester event can still be attacked even if the player has their attack options hidden. *The camera no longer sways in the pinball event. *The player can use any door to leave the pattern recognition event. In celebration of the upcoming All Stars: PvP Championship, a total of four new public Tournament worlds have been added this week, giving you the freedom to select your own stats and a wide range of equipment to choose from to handcraft your perfect set up every time. You might also notice four other Tournament worlds have also been added - these are available exclusively to our All Stars, giving them a bit more of a private practicing experience. Whether you've been playing Old School RuneScape for a week or since the release, Tournament worlds are the perfect way to develop and hone your abilities in a PvP scenario (or just cause some carnage in the arena). For those unfamiliar with Tournament worlds, logging into one will place you here: Once you've logged in, you'll notice a nearby table. This table allows you to quickly grab your gear and modify your stats by right-clicking it: Selecting "Take" from the table will open an interface which lists lots of different equipment for you to choose. These include rewards from some of the latest content including the Theatre of Blood, the latest Revenant Cave uniques and more! Selecting "Set-stats" from the table will open an interface that lists all of your skills and your current level beside it (in brackets). If you want to change any of these, simply select one of the skills and type the level you'd like it to be changed to. To the west of the table, you'll notice an Altar. You can right-click this Altar to change your current spellbook! The All Stars: PvP Championship kicks off on the 24th November! If you haven't already, head on over to our Twitch channel and set yourself a reminder for the event by clicking here. If you want to keep up-to-date with all of the action leading up to and during the event, make sure you've followed our new PvP related Twitter account @OSRSPvP. Please note that Tournament worlds will not remember what gear or stats you had from your previous session. Each time you log in you will have to select your gear and stats again.' *The inventory icons for Runecrafting pouches have been rotated and slightly darkened to assist with colour blindness. *The mounted Amulet of Glory icon has been updated, it is no longer a black blob. *The herb sack is now listed in the skill guide and level-up message for level 58 Herblore. *If a player now logs into a busy world (1200+), they are given a message suggesting they try a quieter one. *Dark Crabs and Anglerfish are now correctly given in the situation where you have no empty inventory spaces but you're about to finish your bait stack and thus free up a slot. *The trap floor in the Monkey Madness II tunnels should no longer put people in the wall. *Removed the delay when using a hammer on a selected iron from Animal Magnetism. *On the "Robin wishes to see your finest ranged equipment" clue challenge, Robin now gives a clearer message if he's deeming you to fail the check because your accuracy bonus comes from something he dislikes, such as darts in a blowpipe. This change does not affect the requirements of the clue. *The right-click option on Occult altars now checks for 60% Arceuus favour as intended. *Hunter traps are no longer eligible for use in players' houses. *The guide goblins under Lumbridge Swamp no longer mess up players' run mode settings while leading them around. *Players can no longer stand in some scenery in the Lumbridge Swamp caves. *The scrollbar on the Wise Old Man's junk interface has had its behaviour improved after all junk has been removed. *A cooking range in a Hosidius farm house now has a minimap icon. *Some grammar has been corrected in the dialogue for buying Defence skillcapes. *The Construction skill-guide now lists the ability to mount the mythical cape. *Some grammar has been corrected in the level-up messages for Mining. *A grammatical error with fire obelisks has been corrected. *The fence jump south of Varrock has been added to the skill guide and level-up messages for Agility. *The Varrock Museum info clerk now lists in her dialogue all the skills she might teach you, so that you're better aware of what you're accepting. *The mining tutor no longer references discontinued random events. *Players can no longer stand on the net traps near Slepe. *Players can now stand on a tile in the south-west entrance to the Shazien bank. *A spelling error in dialogue with Leenz has been corrected. *Horace will no longer wander outside of his general store in the Hosidius house area. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. 'Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Nasty, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf' ''The Old School Team